Transformers: When We Stand Together
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: It has been eighteen years since Briley led a team of eight to rescue Summer and things have changed but one thing hasn't. The Decepticons are still at large and will do anything to take over this world. Absolutely anything. AU
1. Chapter 1

It had been eighteen years since Briley Andrews and a crew of eight, which later became a crew of ten, rescued Summer Anderson from the Decepticons. In that time Kinsey Jackson had married Christopher Holland and they had one daughter, Devi Holland who was seventeen years old and a junior at Tranquility High School. Jennifer Devaut, a relatively new member of NEST when it had moved to Diego Garcia, had given birth to a daughter who was now the same age as Devi. Her name was Callie Devaut. Maggie Madsen had given birth to a son who was eighteen and named Antonio Salani after two deceased members of NEST, one of which being a good friend of Maggie's and the other being his father who had died combating Decepticons. Mikaela and Sam had also gotten married and their first child was a girl named Lacey Marie Witwicky, more commonly known as Lace. Lace was fifteen and a freshman at Tranquility High.

Right now Lace was stretched across her bed. It was just fifteen minutes after school and she was enjoying her free time while her mother rested. Mikaela Witwicky was pregnant again and due any time now which meant that when she wasn't resting she was, for some reason, incredibly grouchy. That was why Lace was doing her best to be absolutely silent when her cell phone vibrated next to her. Lace opened the text message and grinned when she read it.

_Do u know how awful Chem is?-Cal_

Callie Devaut was a junior but she had taken history instead of Biology her freshman year so she was currently in Chemistry ,which she absolutely hated.

_So I've heard. Numerous times-Lace_

Lace didn't have to wait long for Callie's snarky reply at Lace's not so subtle jab in her friend's direction.

_Deal with it-Cal_

Lace snorted and tossed her phone aside on the bed next to her, knowing Callie wouldn't text back anymore while she was working on Chem. That was why she jumped when her phone vibrated a couple seconds later, this time with a message from Devi.

_Hola! Buenos Dias-Devi_

Devi Holland was in Spanish Three and while she wasn't great at it she practiced every moment she could.

_Afternoon Devi-Lace_

Lace didn't much care about anything this day. School was a month away from being over right now and Lacey couldn't wait for summer to hit. Then she and her friends would be returning to Diego Garcia to see how much NEST training had changed Antonio and if Ironhide had blown up either set of twins yet.

_Want to go to the lake? I know Cal can't come cause of Chem-Devi_

Lacey considered the offer but then shook her head after a moment. Her mom would need help and Lace hated letting her parents down even though she knew they wouldn't mind. As pregnant as Mikaela was Lace felt bad every time she left the house and left her mother to fend for herself.

_Nah. Gonna clean house for mom. TTYL-Lace_

Lace rolled off her bed and went in search of a dust rag to start cleaning the house, unaware that in a week her ordinary, ordered life would change completely.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> So this is the beginning of the end for this series. Hope you enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs


	2. Chapter 2

Callie Devaut glanced at the clock opposite her bed above her door and groaned. "Callie?" a groggy voice asked and Jennifer Devaut, Callie's mother, stuck her head inside her daughter's room. "It's two in the morning."

"And I'm still not finished with Chem," Callie pointed out tiredly.

"Forget Chem Cal," Jennifer ordered. "Take a bath and go to bed or you'll never make it through school."

"Got it," Callie acknowledged. "Love you mom."

"Love you too Cal," Jennifer said and left her daughter to go to sleep. Callie stood and stretched stiffly, walking to the window and peering out on the thin patch of green lawn before her. That was when she noticed the silver car parked at the edge of the sidewalk. None of the neighbors had a car that night and besides that they were all already asleep or at work. Callie was the only one still awake and working on something in the comfort of her own home.

Callie guessed that the car was an Autobot. Silver said it was likely Mirage but the fact that it was parked in a no parking zone and the fact that Sideswipe occasionally was silver made her wonder who exactly it was. Carefully she slipped into cowboy boots and a jacket before heading through the kitchen and out the front door, house keys in her pocket. "Yes?" she asked softly, feeling vaguely foolish.

"Good," a voice replied impatiently. "You finally came out."

"You could have done something to catch my attention Sideswipe," Callie pointed out mildly. "Now do you need me or mom?"

"Your mother," Sideswipe said and Callie nodded calmly.

"I'll send her down," she called over her shoulder, ducking into the house and feeling vaguely disappointed. Still as she told her mother that Sideswipe was waiting for her and watched them pull away she told herself it was silly. After all what would someone want with her? She was simply a weedy girl with freckles and a pair of brown glasses perched on her nose. Callie was nothing special and she knew that she faded into the background. Her mother called her pretty, because she was Callie's mother, and safe, because the Decepticons would never notice her.

Lace and Devi also said she was pretty but they were her friends. They _had _to say she was pretty. "You're being silly," Callie told herself. "Go to bed." Still just as she turned her back she saw a flash of red that didn't belong and spun around. Her heart jumped into her throat and she froze like a startled dear as a red sports car idled outside her house. A man in a black biker's jacket and sunglasses stepped out and walked to the front door.

She jumped in fright, childish blonde bangs sweeping across her line of vision, when the man banged on the door and the echoes resounded through the house. _Just stay still,_ she told herself. _He doesn't know you're here. Just stay quiet and he'll go away._

The pounding came again but still Callie refused to move, closing her eyes and wishing she had held on to the faith that her mother had taught her when she was young before her father had died in a plane crash during some mission for the United States Army. "Open the door little girl," a voice hissed. "I know you're in there." Instantly Callie's legs began to tremble so violently she almost couldn't stand. What was she going to do? Oh if only her mother was here.

That was when something clicked in her brain. There was a shotgun downstairs hanging on the basement wall, loaded but with the safety on. Still something held Callie there and she glanced at her phone. surprised to see it lighting up with her mother's number proudly displayed. Callie froze as the banging on the door increased, sounding as if the man was trying to ram it down.

She snatched up the phone with trembling phone and hit the answer button, freezing then as her mother said, "Hello? Hello? Callie? Callie!"

"Help," she managed to get out weakly before there was a massive bang downstairs and she dropped the phone. It hit her wood floor with a hollow thud but Callie was already running for the basement stairs. The door flew open behind her in a small but deadly rain of splinters as Callie ran and she screamed, terror making her fingers clumsy as she unlatched and threw open the basement door, scrambling down the stairs and grabbing the shotgun off the wall. With trembling fingers she pulled off the safety and shrank back against the wall.

Footsteps thunked deliberately down the steps and Callie felt desperate tears wash down her face. She aimed as best as she could, never having fired a gun in her life, and waited, trembling against the wall. As soon as she could see him she fired. The recoil slammed the gun painfully into her shoulder and cheek and the bullet ricocheted harmlessly off the wall. Still he flinched and Callie took that time to turn and run around the corner to a darker part of the basement.

"Surrender 'Con," a voice suddenly called from above Callie.

"Slagging Autobots," the man grumbled, running for the stairs. she heard the footsteps fly across the room above her and someone dash off in pursuit. She slipped the safety warily back on the shotgun, not feeling remotely safe having it off, and rounded the corner in time to see a very familiar pair of high top converse in hot pink begin to come down the stairs.

"Hey Callie are you all right?" Lacey Witwicky asked. "The Decepticon's gone so you can come out," Lace continued, coming fully into view. "Oh my gosh are you okay? Why am I asking that. You are so obviously so not okay." Callie started laughing somewhat hysterically then and it took her several minutes until she was able to stop. "Do you...uh...do you want to spend the night?" Lace asked weakly, staring at her friend as if she had gone crazy.

"Seeing as there are insane alien robots stalking my house yes," Callie answered wryly, carefully putting up the gun as Bumblebee's holoform came down the stairs. It was Lace who started laughing this time and it was quite some time before they could stop and actually go.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>Thanks to _Spirit01_ and _MissShelz_ for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed and I own nothing but my OCs


	3. Chapter 3

Red haired Devi Holland knew what had happened when she arrived at school the next morning. She paced nervously as she waited for Lace and Callie to arrive, unsure what to think. Why would a Decepticon go after Cal? It wasn't as if Callie was unimportant and ugly like Devi and Lace's friend thought but Callie really didn't have much to do with the Autobots. Like Devi she only saw them during the summer and it was her parent that worked with them closely. She recognized the yellow camaro the instant it pulled into the school parking lot and scrambled over to it. "Morning Bee," she chimed, chewing on her lip nervously as first Lace and then Callie climbed out.

_"Good mornin', good morning_," Bumblebee called back via the radio. Devi smiled at the old singing in the rain quote and looked over Callie for any signs of last night's trauma.

"I'm fine," Callie said, sounding tired, when she noticed her friend's concerned glances. Devi stepped forward and flung her arms around Callie's slim shoulders, hugging her as carefully as she would a china doll. "I'm not going to break," Callie insisted, pulling away from Devi.

"Our presence has been requested on Diego Garcia tonight," Lace added, handing over Callie's backpack. "See ya later Bee." The three girls watched as the Autobot pulled away, flashing his lights once in acknowledgement before vanishing around the corner.

"Any idea what the 'Con was after?" Devi asked her two friends in a low tone as they headed for their lockers, Callie's first because they were alphabetical order.

"Not a clue," Callie said.

"Something new the 'Bots are working on maybe," Lace suggested as Callie gathered her things for first period Chem.

"Next time they come they could at least do my Chem homework," Callie complained as they moved on to Devi's locker. All three managed to laugh weakly as other students began to file in. "They ended at Lace's locker before the ten minute bell rang and they had to split to go to their respective classes.

Devi sank down into her chair in art class and bowed her head in prayer. _Father God please protect Callie. I know she hasn't believed or even bothered to believe in a while but she's still Your child. Also protect Lace and help me reach her some time. Thank You for Your intervention last night that kept Callie safe last night. In Your name Amen._

That finished she began working on a sketch following the description Callie and Lace had given her in passing last night. She started with the holoform because that was what Lace and Cal had seen the most of. Once that was finished she began on the alt mode, almost missing the bell because she was so absorbed in her work. She carefully slipped the two pictures in her bag, well hidden mixed in with her Algebra II work, and headed reluctantly for math, knowing she wouldn't be able to work well today.

Sure enough her day dragged back as she worried about Callie's sudden involvement in Autobot/Decepticon affairs. If Callie was targeted didn't that mean she and Lace would be soon as well? But last period Devi thought she had become seriously paranoid. She spent hours looking over her shoulder. She had never been so relieved to hear the final bell in her life.

Bumblebee was already waiting for the three girls when they exited the school with their things. _"Ready?"_ he quoted from who knows what commercial.

"Yes," Lace replied, answering for all of them. "Let's find out what's going on and what they're going to do about it." As they all settled in for the ride Devi couldn't help wondering; why now?

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> So Devi is my spiritual girl of the group. Callie is a semi believer and Lace, well I'm not sure what to call her, but all will change with time and plot progression, which is finally starting to happen. Thanks to _MissShelz_ (I'd freak out too and probably be not nearly as resourceful as Callie), _Riptide2_ (Yup. Not expected on my part but it happened), and _Spirit01_ (Not sure how that leaves the final tally but she did give him quite a scare) for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed and I own nothing but my OCs


	4. Chapter 4

NEST was probably one of Lace's favorite places to be. Unlike school where almost everyone had determined that she was pretty but weird, she was considered completely normal to the members of NEST. On the flight over, which was much shortened thanks to The Wreckers who had tampered slightly with it, the three girls finished up their homework. The plane landed smoothly and the three disembarked gratefully, especially Devi who was deathly afraid of flying. They were greeted by Will Lennox, commander of the humans of NEST now that General Morshower had retired. Every time she saw him Lace was struck by how much grey hair he had, a real difference from the pictures her mother and father had.

In fact almost all of the NEST operatives had changed, either becoming older of retiring. The only ones that didn't change were the Autobots and two humans. Briley Andrews was the first human. Much to everyone's surprise, except perhaps the Autobots, she looked the same as she had when Lace's parents were still young. Her hair was still dark without a hint of grey, her face without age lines, her eyes clear, her health excellent, and her overall appearance unchanged. Rumor had it that the reason that Briley was unchanged was because she was Jazz's sparkmate.

Neither Devi nor Callie believed the rumor and many of the other NEST operatives didn't as well but Lace found herself more able to believe. In all her talks with Briley she had seen something the other's had missed; a sort of passive knowledge as if she had someone else in her mind the whole time. That was consistent with sparkmates seeing as they shared a special bond between the two of them.

The other unchanged human was, unexplainably, Summer Anderson. The blonde was perhaps a touch more somber and more inclined to faith than she had been when Lace's parents were young but her features remained unchanged. Like Briley, Summer often had a far off look on her face but unlike Briley there was no proper explanation for it. Summer was simply a mystery to humans and Autobots alike.

Lace was drawn out of her thoughts when two rather familiar gold and red cars came flying across the airstrip, spreading a cloud of dust behind them. They pulled to screeching stops, causing Callie's hands to fly to her ears and Devi to wince. "Hey 'Sides, Sunny," Lace chirped, taking a step back at the same time. Sure she liked the twins but they were famous for getting in people's space bubbles and Lace liked hers intact. At the same time that she moved back Bumblebee revved his engine warningly and the twins backed off.

"_Take us to your leader,_ "Bumblebee played with the sound clip from an old alien movie. At one time his vocal processor had been fixed but in a battle before Lace had been born it had been broken again and Ratchet hadn't yet been able to fix it.

"Hurry up and follow then," Sideswipe called, taking off as 'Bee flung his door open. The three girls slipped in and the yellow camaro took off after the twins. None of them were aware that they were being watched.

Summer Anderson leaned against a tree near the airstrip, watching three of the next generation of heroes take off after the twins. "You'd best go before you're caught," she said softly, turning to her silent companion. Her shrugged, the black leather of his jacket rustling slightly with the movement.

"I'll see you again soon," he promised and Summer smiled but she didn't turn when he vanished as if he had never been there in the first place.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>Thanks to _MissShelz_ (Jumpy probably doesn't cover how paranoid I'd be!) and _Riptide2_ (It's probably going to be rather drastic but it'll work) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs


	5. Chapter 5

Lace strolled into the main hanger as if she owned the place, her arms linked with Callie and Devi. The latter of the two scanned the gathered crowd for her parents. When the redhead spotted them she freed herself and hurried off to join them. Callie waved at her mother but stuck to Lace like caramel on a hot sidewalk. Cal hated crowds and this was looking like it was going to be a big one. Lace pulled Callie over to a couple of lawn chairs and the two girls sat down, the former scanning the room.

Her father was standing on an elevated walkway conversing seriously with Optimus Prime. There was just a little bit of grey flecking in his brown hair and a semi permanent wrinkle on his forehead but other than that he seemed well. Down below, seated next to Callie's mother, was Lace's mother. Mikaela's stomach was round with pregnancy but other than that she looked well and no grey had creeped into her hair yet. Will and Sarah Lennox, both with more grey hair than Lace's parents had, sat next to Mikaela, their daughter Annabelle perfectly composed as she rubbed her mother's shoulders and scanned the crowd as Lace was doing.

A few feet away from them was Lieutenant Briley Andrews with her short dark brown hair that was held away from her face with a few bobby pins. Next to her was Jazz leaning against one of the few empty walls in the hanger. There was a click of heels and Lace turned to see Charlotte Mearing who had replaced John Keller as Secretary of Defense when Keller had retired. Mearing was a good enough sort but, as Lace's father sometimes complained, she was a little stiff.

Callie shifted uncomfortably next to Lace and Sam's daughter was reminded of how little Cal liked crowds. "We'll be out of here in not time," Lace said and Callie smiled gratefully before pulling off her glasses and scrubbing them clean on her shirt. Summer Anderson walked past the two girls with a wave and a wide smile, heading over towards Briley.

Lace noticed that Summer had a few leaves in her hair and pointed it out to Callie. "Maybe she's been out hiking," Cal said dismissively. "It doesn't mean anything."

"But don't you find that even the least bit suspicious?" Lace pleaded softly.

"You see conspiracies everywhere Lace," Callie said with a slight shake of her head. "Just hush."

"But-" Lace began to protest.

"Hush," Callie said firmly, interrupting her friend and rolling her eyes.

From across the room Briley pulled leaves from Summer's hair. "How is he?"

"Well enough," Summer replied. "Tired of hiding. He says _they_ are getting closer though."

"Hopefully they won't catch him," Briley said, patting Summer's shoulder lightly. "Does he know anything about why they attacked Callie?"

"He thinks it was a mistake but I'm not so sure," Summer answered. "It seemed too well organized to be anything but deliberate."

"My thoughts exactly," Briley said grimly. "They took all the time to draw us away and made sure Callie was alone. It just reeks of being a planned attack."

"Hopefully the higher ups agreed with that assessment," Summer muttered.

"We'll wait and see," Briley replied. "And pray to God that it turns out well." Then the two seemingly immortal women silenced as the murmurs began to die off. The meeting was about to begin.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _MissShelz_ (You'll find out about Summer soon enough), _a Wiccan_ (You'll have to wait and see), and _Riptide2_ (I couldn't resist that line!) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs


	6. Chapter 6

Callie resisted the urge to bury her head in her hands as the arguing began to escalate. She had been listening to everyone go over the attack over and over again, trying to determine whether the attack had been a accident or something more serious. Briley and Summer both argued that it was real while most the Autobots thought it was a simple miscommunication. A headache pounded at her temples and her watch told her she was an hour short of being late for her work at the vet's office.

"Will y'all just hush for a minute?" a sweet southern voice drawled suddenly. Captain Lexi Hamilton, a US Navy pilot spoke up, arms folded over her chest. "Have the Decepticons evah done anything accidentally?" Dead silence prevailed as that comment sank in. Lexi rolled her eyes, blonde bangs almost as long as her blonde bob falling in her pretty liquid brown eyes. Lexi was one of the youngest ranking officers at NEST and generally kept quiet during meetings but this one had driven her to here limits.

"She has a point," Lennox said. "I, for one, would feel better if Callie would have some extra protection. Maybe you could stay with Lace?" Callie felt all attention on her suddenly and she bit her tongue so hard it bled as she shook her head.

"It wouldn't work," Lace spoke up. "Callie's hardly home anyway so she wouldn't be anymore protected than if she were home." Callie felt a wave of relief that Lace was willing to speak for her instead of leaving her in the spotlight.

"Yeah," Devi added. "I mean how many hours do you work at the vet's?"

"At least ten," Callie admitted and sank down in her chair, letting her hair fall over her face.

"It's either that or assign someone with her constantly for a bit," Kinsey spoke up, her eyes meeting Callie's.

"Jazz and I could for a bit," Briley replied suddenly. "We need Jen at the base for a while anyway and I can be gone for a while without any problems. Lennox and Epps can figure out their own paperwork for once; they're big boys." There was some laughter then and Callie felt a wave of relief. She could deal with Briley. The brown haired woman didn't pry and she had a constant sense of calm that was pretty much unrivaled in the ranks at NEST. Jazz was a constant at her side but Callie could deal.

"It could work," Epps admitted after a moment's thought and Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious? It'll be fine. All you're worried 'bout is havin' to figure out your own paperwork," the blonde said with an easy grin. "You'll live for a bit."

"Then it's agreed," Lennox replied. "If you wouldn't mind staying with Lace until tomorrow so we can get paperwork cleared I'll send Briley and Jazz to the mainland."

"Fine," Callie said, letting out a soft sigh of relief. Maybe now she could still make it to work on time. She shot a smile at her mother and when the meeting adjourned she hugged her mother tightly, not realizing this would be the last time in a very long time she would see her mother.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> It just now occurred to me that we're missing part of the story with as many years as were skipped so I'm going to start a story, or rather a series of short stories all together posted under the title _Time In Between_ that should be up tomorrow. Thanks to _MissShelz, Riptide2, a Wiccan, Vivian Hale_ (You'll find out soon), _VioletDawn00, _ and _Fox of Magic_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs


	7. Chapter 7

Callie's first thought when she woke in Lace's house at a quarter till one in the morning was that the world had exploded. Mikaela had gone into labor almost two full months early and had been rushed to the hospital with Sam and Bumblebee driving, Sam making her and Lace promise not to burn down the house. Now, with smoke filtering up the stairs and the crackle of flames below, it sounded like they were doing just that. Lace stumbled into the spare bedroom, choking on smoke and gasping for breath. "Window?" the normally rambunctious girl asked and Callie hurried to check it, almost blinded by the flames in the yard below.

"If we hurry," Callie assented, gauging the speed of the flames below. Lace went first, climbing down as far as she could and then jumping the short distance to the ground. Callie steeled herself then and followed her friend, her bare feet hitting the already dry grass with a crackled. "Devi's house?" she called, coughing violently then because of the smoke. Lace nodded quickly and headed for the street only to freeze dead, causing Callie to slam into her.

It wasn't just the Witwicky house that was on fire; it was practically the whole town. Smoke rose up into the black sky like in the zombie apocalypse movies the high school boys loved so much. Alarms blared everywhere but there was no help coming. "It's the end of the world," Callie said bleakly, staring at the scene straight out of a horror movie.

"That's nice and cheerful Callie-girl," Lace said but she didn't sound as if she disagreed. The two girls stumbled across cracked pavement and past falling chunks of cement toward Devi's house. Neither one said anything but that didn't mean they were silent. Lace's breath came out in little pants and Callie was whimpering softly as she clung to her friend's hand.

Devi's house was a wreck. The two girls stumbled around it and were actually relieved to see Devi's distinctive red hair. Then when both girl's realized she wasn't moving Callie did something she hadn't done for a long time; she prayed. Eyes wide open and completely breathless she stumbled after a nervous Lace, praying in her mind, pleading with God that Devi was alive. She waited helplessly until Lace called, "She's alive. Just unconscious. I think she hit her head."

Callie scrambled around the rubble and gently felt along Devi's scalp. Sure enough there was a bump and a little blood matted in her friend's red hair but she seemed like she was fine. "Let's get her out of here," Callie said nervously.

"Yeah," Lace agreed. "Where should we go though?"

Callie felt the overwhelming pressure of making the right choice. "The school," she said after a minute. "Other people will head that direction if it's still standing."

"Good enough," Lace said. "I'll take her feet if you take her head and shoulders."

"Deal," Callie replied, managing a weak smile as the two managed to lift Devi up and pick their way back on to the street.

The walk to the high school seemed like it took forever even though it normally took fifteen minutes at the most. They stopped twice to place Devi down gently and rest, watching the area around them for any sign of Decepticons. They saw nothing except flaming buildings and bemused people. They stumbled their way to the school and set Devi down in a patch of unscorched grass. The gym had been completely destroyed but the classrooms were mostly intact. Lace searched the building for twenty minutes before she found a place that they could rest and escape easily if the Decepticons attacked again. There was no doubt in either girl's mind that the Decepticons had done this.

Both slept restlessly and woke at sunrise. It took them fifteen minutes and a little cool water, somehow one of the sinks in the nearest bathroom still worked, to rouse Devi. They had no ibuprofen to give the red head for her headache. The television didn't work but the old radio did. What they heard stunned them all into silence. _"Yesterday night with unexpected violence unknown and unregistered United States aircraft attacked the military base at Diego Garcia and the town of Tranquility, California, leaving both in ruins. These unknown hostile forces are currently thought to be on Diego Garcia and emergency response teams are being deployed to Tranquility to search for survivors. Death counts for both locations are unknown but are estimated high."_ It was Lace who smashed the radio against the wall, tears pouring down her cheeks as she tilted her face toward the ceiling and screamed.

_"WHY?"_ Her voice echoed in the small room and neither of her friends could respond, all locked up in their own personal sorrows. Devi bent her head then in prayer and Callie found her own head bowing as she linked her hand with Devi's. A moment later Lace linked hands with both girls, bowing her head as well.

"Father God, protect our family and friends and those still alive at Diego Garcia and around here in Tranquility," Devi prayed. "Give us the strength to face those standing against us and hold us in the palm of your hand, under your protection. We ask this in your name, amen."

"Amen," Callie and Lace echoed. For a moment they stood there in silence, hands linked as they felt an unexplainable peace wash over them.

"So," Lace said after a moment. "What's our next step?"

"Briley," Callie exclaimed.

"What?" Devi asked.

At the same time Lace said, "You're crazy. I'm Lace, remember?"

"Like anyone could forget," Callie replied with a giggle. "I meant Lace and Jazz were on their way here last night. Maybe they missed out on the attacks."

"How far away is the airport they were supposed to land at?" Lace demanded.

"It will probably take us all day to get there," Devi said, her eyes closed as she thought. "But what have we got to lose?"

"Then it's decided," Lace said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> I apologize for the long wait between chapters! Thanks to _MissShelz_ and _Fox of Magic_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs


	8. Chapter 8

Briley Andrews snapped off the radio with a frustrated huff. The news report wasn't telling her anything she didn't already know from the frantic radio calls from base just as her plane had landed. She had given the pilot permission to fuel up and head back immediately but she was getting no response from the plane when she called in and her guess was that it had been shot down. Jazz had left almost an hour after she had and there was no sign of him either. A pang of worry churned in her stomach but she pushed it down. Jazz had proven more than once that he could take care of himself.

Briley had another worry too. The Decepticons had hit Tranquility where Lacey, Callie, and Devi would be. The three girls were smart and Briley had no doubt that they'd get somewhere safe but after that they could be in serious danger. Lace would be a target because of who her parents were, Callie was already a target for some reason, and Devi would stand by them both as a faithful best friend. Briley glanced at her watch and stood, stretching tight muscles as she debated on her next move.

Logic dictated that she should stay where she was waiting for someone to come find her. The problem was that at the airfield she was out in the open and the person who found her could easily be a Decepticon. Besides she had a radio and three teenage girls to find and protect. She knew which direction Tranquility was from here. She started walking, even knowing that it would be hours before she got there. She just had to hope the girls stayed alive until then.

Kinsey Jackson did what was probably a major miracle after everything that had happened. She woke up. Buried under a half a ton of concrete and metal with barely enough room to shift she opened her eyes and focused on not throwing up. She hurt everywhere, like she was one massive bruise, and every breath was a struggle. She could feel dried blood on her head and when she pulled her hand away from the source there was some fresh blood staining her fingers. Nausea attempted to claim her attention but she pushed it down. Worry tried to rise up instead.

Carter had been walking toward her when the explosions hit. Lennox had been a few feet away from Carter talking to Epps and Fig had been sitting behind them glancing at a computer monitor. Summer had been out hiking on the island, enjoying the cooling air and sunshine, and Maggie had been upstairs with Glen. Lexi had been off base flying Briley to the Tranquility air field a few miles outside Tranquility and Christopher Holland, Kinsey's husband, had left twenty minutes ago to fly Jazz to the mainland. Everything had been calm.

Then chaos had rained down and Kinsey had lost track of people in the panic. Now she could do nothing but wait and hope her friends were still alive. She closed her eyes a prayed silently, knowing that speaking could draw any remaining enemies to her. _Please Lord protect my friends and family. Keep them safe from harm and protect me as well. Amen._ A little calm eased in her heart but she was still scared. A Bible verse came to mind then, one of the summer camp themes when she was younger. _"The Lord is my light and my salvation-whom shall I fear? The Lord is the stronghold of my life-of whom shall I be afraid?"-Psalm 27:1_. Keeping that in mind she closed her eyes and concentrating on breathing.

Lexi Hamilton flipped the plane in another barrel roll, growling under her breath. Her communications were down and from what she had heard on the radio Diego Garcia was a wreck. Right now she couldn't focus on that. She had to focus on dodging the two Decepticon fliers that were intent on gunning her down. From the moment Lexi had fist seen the Antitank Aircraft flying above her house she had known what she wanted to do. Flying had become a obsession and now she was one of the Navy's best pilots. She could do this even if she was alone.

"Your aim sucks swamp water," she drawled as one missile blew by her without a chance of striking her plane. She pushed her baby into a dive, glad that NEST often got the best new aircraft first to out fly the Seekers. The one she was piloting was an S-22 Tigershark. The S referred as the Seeker Project which had government funding to design planes able to combat a Decepticon Seekers deadly speed and maneuverability. This one was certainly holding its own.

As she pulled the plane up from its dive her eyes went to the Bible verse taped where she could glance at it from time to time. _"Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or terrified because of them, for the Lord your God goes with you; he will never leave you nor forsake you."-Deuteronomy 31:6. _A slim smile crossed her face as she dove under one of the Seekers only to gain altitude again. Maybe she wasn't so alone after all all. God was flying with her today and He hadn't let her fall yet. She believed he wouldn't start dropping her out of the sky now.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _MissShelz_ and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs (well the aircraft too I guess). Also check out my blog (sunlightonthewater. blogspot. com) for updated information on stories.


	9. Chapter 9

They ran into Briley quite by accident. Somewhere they had taken a wrong turn and they saw the narrow beam of a flashlight heading towards them. Lace opened her mouth to call out and both Callie and Devi scrambled to cover her mouth. They watched in nervous silence as the figure came nearer. Finally Callie and Devi knew without a doubt who it was. "Briley!" Devi called and Callie waved, both of them taking their hands off Lace's mouth.

"I was going to say that," Lace complained.

"But we didn't know who it was," Callie hissed.

"_Come on_," Lace said, rolling her eyes. "It couldn't have possibly been a Decepticon."

"Actually it could have been," Briley corrected the girl. "Holoforms, remember?"

"Oh," Lace said, looking suitably ashamed.

"Are you three hurt?" Briley asked and the girls shook their heads.

"What happened?" Callie asked and both her friends instantly glanced at Briley with anxious eyes.

"I'm not sure really," Briley replied. "Lexi flew me over before Jazz because Optimus needed to talk to him about some last minute stuff. Chris was going to bring Jazz over when they were done. We were about ten minutes from the airfield when they radioed saying Chris had just taken off. Ten minutes later they sent an emergency shout-out about the attack and I gave Lexi permission to return to base. I haven't heard anything since."

"What about Jazz?" Devi asked anxiously. "What about my father?"

"I just don't know," Briley said, shaking her head.

"But if what they say is true why wouldn't you know?"Lace demanded.

"And what do they say?" Briley asked mildly.

"That you and Jazz...well that," Callie stammered, trying to find the right words.

"That you and Jazz are linked," Lace said flat out, rolling her eyes at Callie.

"Sparkmates is the correct term," Briley said.

"So it is true?" Lace asked and the older woman nodded in confirmation. "But wouldn't you know if they're okay then?"

"The strength of the bond is controlled by how long it has existed and distance between the two partners," Briley explained. "I haven't felt anything from the bond but I don't know enough about the bond to understand what it means. Chances are I would know if Jazz died so most likely they're still alive." She smiled kindly at Devi who let out a soft sigh of relief.

Jazz came out of forced recharge agonizingly slowly. The plane had crashed. He remembered that. Shot down and they had hurtled down on a stretch of rock that could barely be qualified as an island. "Stay where you're at," a voice ordered. Jazz stared at the figure in front of him. The massive Seeker had scratched paint and several seeping wounds that would have made Ratchet irate. The Decepticon sigil was conspicuous only by the patch of missing paint.

"Never thought Ah'd see ya again," Jazz drawled. "Specially not savin' my life." Thundercracker shrugged, looking almost like a giant mechanical bird instead of the Seeker he was. "How's the human?"

"I'm not sure," Thundercracker replied. Jazz glanced at the wreckage of the plane and winced.

"Help meh up," he ordered. Thundercracker let out a disapproving sigh but a moment later he was hauling Jazz upright. The scan came back with a devastating response. There was no heartbeat, no breathing, nothing. Chris Holland had probably died the instant the plane struck land. "Ah'm sorry," Jazz whispered, shaking his head slightly as he glanced at the corpse. Thundercracker said nothing but he did bow his head slightly. There was another long pause before Jazz spoke again. "So why are ya here?"

"I was speaking to someone," Thundercracker said stiffly after a moment. It took a second for Jazz to process the information.

"Summer," he said finally. A stiff nod confirmed his guess. "Where is she?"

There was a blaze on anger as red optics met blue. "_They_ took her." There was no need to specify who. Thundercracker's trine brothers.

"Well then," Jazz said after a moment. "How are we gonna get 'er back?"

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> So from this point on the story is going to move around to different points of view. I'll try not to give you all whiplash ;D! Thanks to _MissShelz_ (If it's one thing the Decepticons are good at it's creating messes) and _Riptide2_ (It's only logical that somebody make a plane to combat the Seekers. After all they can't always win in the air!) for reviewing the last chapter. I own nothing but my OCs


	10. Chapter 10

Lexi was looking for a place to land when she saw the wreckage. She recognized the plane, or what was left of it, almost immediately. It was on a rocky outcropping that had maybe just enough room to land. She did so immediately, thankful for the new landing style that allowed for an extremely short landing strip. The instant the plane was shutting down Lexi was out and on the ground, scrambling over to the wreckage. She knew with one look that Chris Holland was dead, his neck snapped. "Lord take care 'a his soul," she said, her southern accent a little thick.

"Lexi?" The voice caught her attention and she turned to see Jazz first and then right behind him with no weapon in sight...

"Well I nevah," she breathed, arching an eyebrow. "What brought this along?"

"Ya know that Briley is my sparkmate," Jazz said. It wasn't a question but Lexi nodded anyway.

"Sure thang," she replied easily.

"Well Summer is TC's."

"Figures," Lexi said with a shrug. "So are we doin' next?"

"We need to find Summer," Jazz said after studying Lexi almost curiously for a moment.

"I'm in," Lexi said with a grin. "Let's do this."

Briley led the three teenagers away from Tranquility. All three were tired but followed without complaint. There was a small hotel Briley knew about, not far outside Tranquility where they could rest before they moved on. "Are we going to see my parents?" Lace asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"No," Briley returned. "Bee is with them so they'll be plenty safe but we can't risk having all of you in the same place."

"Where are we going then?" Devi asked, steadying Callie when the other girl stumbled.

"A little hotel not far from here," Briley replied, sending the girl a reassuring smile. They arrived there and none were surprised to see the door open and the entire hotel abandoned. Everyone had probably fled in a panic when the attack started. Devi worked a little in a hotel part time during the summer and she coded two key cards for two separate rooms. Callie and Briley would stay in one while Devi and Lace would stay in the next room. They all sank gratefully into their respective beds and fell sound asleep, exhaustion washing over them in waves.

The three teenagers slept deeply, worn out from all the problems they had experienced the last few days. Briley did as well except for once when she woke in the middle of the night feeling vaguely ill and feverish before she drifted off. All were too tired for nightmares to haunt them though they all knew once they caught up on sleep the night terrors would come in full force with no one to help them break free from the panicked dreams.

Sam Witwicky paced back and forth on the hospital floor. Mikaela had gone into labor seven hours ago and had no idea that Tranquility had been attacked. Sam hadn't gone to tell her, not wanting his wife to worry about Lace's safety. Bee had offered to go check on the girl but Sam had gently refused. Lace was resourceful and clever. She wouldn't stay in Tranquility and Bee would do no good fighting a suicidal battle against more Decepticons than he could handle. Besides Briley and Jazz were supposed to be on the mainland and he thought Sideswipe had still hung around. There was no use worrying Mikaela. At least that was what he kept telling himself.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to Guest (No kidding!) and _Riptide2_ (I honestly didn't expect that twist either) for reviewing the last chapter! There's a teaser for something going to happen in one of the next couple chapters on my blog you can check it out. I own nothing but my OCs


	11. Chapter 11

"_Say WHAT?_" Mikaela shrieked and Sam flinched. He wasn't the only one. The nurses flinched, the doctor flinched, and their new baby boy began to wail like an air raid siren.

"Tranquility has been attacked," Sam repeated nervously, watching his wife's eyes flash.

"And you didn't tell me," Mikaela said in a murderous tone.

"Ididn'twanttoworryyou," Sam said in a nervous rush. He knew Mikaela and he knew what that tone meant.

"Come again," Mikaela said in a deadly soft tone.

"I didn't want to worry you," Sam said, forcing himself to slow down. "I didn't want anything to happen to you or the baby. Besides we both know Lace is plenty resourceful and Briley was coming mainland with Jazz. Sideswipe might even be hanging around." Mikaela's eyes narrowed as she glared at her husband.

"Be as that may I won't rest until I know my baby girl is safe," Mikaela snapped. "How soon can I get out of here?"

"We'd like to keep you for a day just to make sure there are no complications Mrs. Witwicky," the doctor said immediately.

"Not good enough," Mikaela all but hissed and Sam took a step back. He wasn't at all surprised when the nervous nurse shoved the new baby Evan into Sam's arms and scrambled out of the room. If the look Mikaela was giving the doctor had been directed at him he wouldn't have been in the room.

"Maybe this afternoon," the doctor allowed.

"I don't think you understand," Mikaela said in a sugar sweet tone seething with barely suppressed anger which was really her most dangerous voice. "My baby girl is out there all alone and may be in danger. Now you check me out of this hospital right this instant or I will march out on my own power. Your choice."

"I'll check you out now Mrs. Witwicky," the doctor said wisely and rushed out of the room. Sam smirked until Mikaela turned to him.

"Now what exactly were you thinking when you didn't tell me our daughter was alone while Tranquility was _under attack_?" Sam gulped. This was going to be a long morning.

Miles away Lieutenant Briley Andrews woke when her stomach suddenly flipped and she felt overwhelmingly, unreasonably sick. She stumbled to her feet and darted into the bathroom, half slamming the door shut before retching over the toilet. Very little came up because there was almost nothing in her stomach. There came a tentative knock on the bathroom door and then Callie asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be all right in a minute," Briley called back, leaning her forehead against the cool porcelain for a moment before standing and walking to the sink. A sudden fierce wave of melancholy hit her as she turned on the tap and water drained down into the sink, a wave so strong that she had to close her eyes and fight off the urge to cry. What was wrong with her?

It took a moment but a sudden thought hit her, so sudden her eyes snapped open and she stared at the water in the sink. "I'm pregnant."

The water washing down the pipes of the sink washed out the sound of the quietly spoken sentence but it echoed on in her head. She quieted her thoughts and counted carefully backward to her last period just to make sure. Eight weeks. Two months. There was no doubt about it. She said it again, this time fully focusing on her wide eyes in the mirror.

"I'm pregnant." She let out a weak laugh and splashed some water on her pale face, awe and confusion finally eclipsing the depression. She didn't know how but it all made sense. The mood swings, the morning sickness, all symptoms. She shook her head and flipped off the water, stepping into the main room. "Why don't you get cleaned up?" she suggested gently to Callie. "I'll check on Lacey and Devi to make sure their room is still standing and then go get us some breakfast." Callie nodded and vanished into the bathroom. Briley went next door to make sure Devi and Lacey hadn't somehow burned down only their hotel room.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> So... now that I've thrown you that curveball you get to tell me what you think. Thanks to _Riptide2_ (Your guess on Mikaela's reaction; dead on. Poor Sam!) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs


	12. Chapter 12

After Briley roused a still sleeping Devi and left the red haired girl rousing Lacey she had walked outside and glanced at the slowly rising sun. The cell phone clutched to her ear made a cracking sound and she loosened her grip on it, listening to it ring. "Lo?" a voice asked after the third ring.

"Are you alone?" Briley all but demanded.

"Mostly," came the reply. "No one can hear me."

"You're not driving or flying anything?"

"No," came the aggravated answer. "What are you? My mother?"

"No, thank goodness," Briley replied, her mood lightening somewhat as musical laughter drifted over the phone to her. "I have a bombshell for you."

"Fire away."

"I'm pregnant."

"Be real!" When Briley said nothing Lexi continued on her rant. "Son of a blind monkey! How is that even possible? Good grief! Should I check and make sure the world is still spinning and that the sky hasn't turned green while I'm at it?"

"That won't be necessary," Briley said with a dry chuckle. But Lexi was in full rant mode and not to be stopped.

"Next you'll be telling me Megatron is really the hero of this picture and Captain America is destroying New York with some kind of super computer virus," Lexi continued in the same breath. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" Briley was holding the phone away from her ear at that point, blocking out some of Lexi's shrieking. "I mean warn a girl before you go dropping bombshells!"

"I did," Briley said mildly.

"Oh," Lexi said, sounding mildly chagrined. "Sorry. But I mean how is this is even possible?"

"I've no idea," Briley said. "And the only person I can think of to ask is Ratchet."

"Who is on Diego Garcia," Lexi finished. "Do you want me to tell Jazz?"

"WHAT?" This time it was Briley's turn to shriek. A window opened behind her and Callie stuck her head out.

"Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine," Briley reassured the girl and Callie shut the window again. "Lexi don't you dare tell Jazz. Not till this is all over."

"Okay," Lexi said reluctantly. "Look, I'm on a bit of a mission right now going with Thundercracker and Jazz to find Summer but once we're done there I'll call you and we'll come get you. Sideswipe is mainland again, was before you left anyways, so you'll be good if you can find him. Bye." Then she hung up. Briley pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it, a dazed look in her eyes.

"Did she just say Thundercracker?" Briley had known about Summer's bond with the Decepticon, or ex-Decepticon as the case may have been, but she hadn't thought Lexi knew anything about that. She shook her head and snapped her phone shut, slipping it in her pocket just as she heard Lacey scream.

Briley spun and sprinted for the abandoned hotel. Lacey was panicking, her breathing coming in shallow gasps as she stood in front of her and Devi's bedroom door. "It's Callie...she...and I didn't know...Devi said get out."

"Stay here," Briley said and burst into the room. "Desdemona?" she called as she glanced around the room.

"In here," Devi called and Briley practically sprinted into the bathroom. Callie was laying sprawled on her floor. "She said she felt dizzy and then she just collapsed," Devi said.

"Right," Briley said. "Go calm down Lacey so she isn't screaming randomly in the halls. I'll see if I can figure out what's going on with Callie." Devi nodded and shot one last concerned look at the blonde before darting out of the room. She stood and dampened a wet washcloth, placing it on Callie's head. "Callie, sweetheart, are you okay?"

Callie murmured and shifted slightly. "No, don't," she mumbled. "Can't...has to be there...not possible." Briley shook her head slightly and continued to bathe Callie's brow, unsure what to do next. Especially when the girl let out and ear piercing scream.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _MissShelz_ (Something Sam wasn't ready for; angry Kaela) and _Riptide2_ (now what's the fun of only going half way!) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs. Also, just as another heads up, there's another curveball coming in the next chapter so in the words of Scar be prepared.


	13. Chapter 13

She was dreaming. She had to be. Callie knew that yet she couldn't rouse herself. She knew how this had come around as well. She had entered the next room to talk to Lace and Devi when a spell of dizziness had washed over her. She had gone to the bathroom and glanced in the mirror just in time to see her cheekbones flushed an unnatural red before she had collapsed. Now the odd quality of the dream held, like watching something on a television made of undisturbed water.

_He stood, red army dustier than her normally would have allowed it to be but slag it this was war time. Tranquility stood sacked and mostly abandoned. The human population had fled with the exception of a few gravely injured or very young children whose parents had not survived. It was the way of war and he couldn't bring himself to feel pity for any of them. There would have been quiet disapproval from his older companions had he voiced this opinion but they were not around to make him feel ashamed._

_Then he saw it; a streak in the sky moving far too quickly for any of the human's planes. A Seeker then. His debate was silent and swifter than a lightning strike. He shifted and spun, speeding away to seek shelter in the ruins of Tranquility. Hidden in the crumbling ruin of someone's garage the shadow passed across him without a second thought. Like on Cybertron this was now a dead land. The Decepticons could not imagine that any kind of life would still lurk in the shadows of such ruin._

_He pulled out of the crumbling structure and on to the jagged and broken road. That was when he appeared. The Decepticon in guise of an ordinary human protector. Barricade. His spark ran cold. The transformation was immediate and impulsive. Barricade did not transform though. "Transform and fight me you coward," he demanded._

_"I did not come for a fight," the Decepticon replied. "If I had sought one I would have given you up to Ramjet who just flew above us."_

_The urge to kill a Decepticon, one of those who had caused so much pain and suffering, burned bright in his spark but Callie saw what he did not. The Decepticon sigil was gone from the beaten down 'Con's form. And she spoke for the first time since entering the dream. _"No. Don't."

_He shouldn't have heard her, after all it was a dream in which she had no part, but somehow he did and stiffened. The Decepticon didn't so much as twitch. It seemed he hadn't heard her plea. _ "_Ramjet will be coming back," Barricade continued. "Soon. He and his trine brothers have been guarding the area since early yesterday evening. Either extinguish me now or leave me here but don't linger."_

_The urge to kill rose up again but Callie had seen the missing Decepticon sigil and the recent wounds and guessed at how they came to be. _"You can't kill him," _she informed Sideswipe with utmost certainty in her voice._

_**Why not?**__ came the silent challenge to her judgment._

"There's going to be a battle between the Autobots and Decepticons," _Callie said, knowing even as she spoke that it was true._ "That's the way conflict between your two groups has always gone. Barricade has to be there to help because we need all the help we can get."

_**Are you implying that we as Autobots are weak? **__Sideswipe silently spat back as Barricade revved his engine nervously, causing the red warrior to glance into the sky for a moment._

"Can you think like a Decepticon?" _Callie challenged and he stiffened._

_**No. Why would I want to think like a slagging Decepticon?**_

"Why would an Englishman want to think like a Nazi?" _Callie asked, softening her tone. _"Or a member of the FBI want to think like a serial killer?"

_She felt understanding dawn in him. __**To predict their next movements. **__Callie felt that she was radiating approval and satisfaction._

"It's not possible to win this war without being one step ahead of the enemy," _Callie continued, bolder than she had ever been in the waking hours. _"Not possible. Do you understand?" _Sideswipe nodded his agreement._

"_Very well," the red warrior informed the Decepticon. "You will come with me." He paused and Callie felt his attention turn back to her. __**Where are you?**_

"With Lace, Devi, and Briley in a hotel not far from the airstrip," _Callie responded, picturing the place automatically in her mind. Then a voice from the outside world invaded her mind, calling her back to the real world._

"Callie. Callie sweetheart it's time to come back." Callie opened her eyes and glanced up at Briley.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" the girl asked.

"I suspect not," Briley responded with a gentle smile and Callie sat up, pressing a trembling hand to her chest that felt curiously hollow even though her lungs were still inflating and her heart was still beating.

"It wasn't a dream," Callie said in a breathless tone and a smile as sudden as summer sunshine after a rainstorm crossed her face. "They're coming."

"Who's coming?" Lace asked, sticking her pale face around the corner. Callie's smile was brilliant.

"Sideswipe. Sideswipe and Barricade."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> So the bombshell has now been dropped. Thanks to _MissShelz_ (It's certainly going to be interesting) and _Riptide2_ (More craziness for her life, poor thing) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs


	14. Chapter 14

Lexi almost tripped over a piece of the wrecked plane as she carefully carted Chris Holland's body in a large trash bag over to her plane. Trash bags were all she had found on board that Chris's body would fit into and she couldn't bear to leave it there. Her mind was still spinning from her early morning conversation with Briley. Pregnant? Could whoever had engineered this chosen a worse time? Lexi doubted it. She placed Chris's body in one of the compartments in the officer's cabin so she wouldn't forget him and headed back outside.

"So," she announced to the morning air. "Are we leavin' to do a flyby of Diego Garcia and find Summer or are we just hangin' around here?"

"Have some patience will ya?" Jazz chided and Lexi arched an eyebrow at him. If he knew Briley was pregnant there would have been no wait but she had promised not to tell and Lexi kept her word. "We're comin'." Two hours and lots of Lexi's creative cursing later they were in the air, Lexi in the lead and Thundercracker following close behind.

Diego Garcia was in complete ruin. It took Lexi ten minutes of circling to find a proper landing area. Thundercracker had no such landing problems. Jazz scouted perimeter with the Seeker, insisting Lexi promise to stay in the plane. The instant he left she broke her promise.

She carefully made her way over shattered concrete and twisted metal, always sparing glances up at the sky for any sign of danger. The hollow cavern of the main technical room the humans used was still there, like an above ground cave left after a storm, a lone island after a hurricane. "Hello?" she called her voice echoing off the walls like she was in an empty gymnasium after all the lights had been turned out. "Anyone here?" A muffled call caught her attention. "Hold on," she called back, almost tripping over a chunk of the ceiling in her haste to get to the sound.

A massive pile of concrete like a man made mountain rose up from where the sound had come from. Lexi tugged on a piece until it came loose and tumbled to the ground, barely missing her feet. She ignored it. "Hello?" she called again through the small hole she had made. The hollow inside of the concrete pile was dark and thick with shadows.

"Hello Lexi," came the hoarse reply. Kinsey. Lexi felt dizzy with a mixture of excitement, terror, and sadness.

"Hang in there," Lexi called. "We'll get you out of there."

"Not like I have much choice but to hang in there," Kinsey replied hoarsely. "And who else do you have with you?"

"Jazz and Thundercracker," Lexi said almost timidly.

"Right," Kinsey replied. "Then get me out of here." What would have taken Lexi a couple days to accomplish on her own took Jazz and Thundercracker under an hour. When she was free Kinsey took the water bottle and rations Lexi offered and studied the collapsed room.

"We haven't found any Autobots left here," Jazz informed her. "And with all the concrete it's hard ta tell if any more humans are alive."

"Do you know where everyone was?" Lexi asked hopefully. Kinsey nodded and took a deep drink of water before answering.

"Carter was walking towards me," she began. They all cast doubtful looks at the large hunk of cement and twisted metal on the floor. "Lennox was behind him talking to Epps and Sarah was across the room. Fig was at the computer and Maggie and Glen were upstairs." She paused and then turned to Lexi. "What about Chris?"

"I'm sorry," was Lexi's only response and Kinsey nodded, her face falling slightly. "Out," Lexi said, letting out her breath in a huff. "Let's start with Carter first."

Somehow, inexplicably, Carter was alive and simply unconscious under the twisted slab of concrete and metal. It took Kinsey and Lexi both to bring him safely out. There they drizzled a little water on his face until he stirred and shoved them away. "Good morning," Kinsey said almost cheerfully. Carter blinked and stared at the ceiling for a moment before speaking.

"Why is most the ceiling gone?"

"We were attacked by Decepticons," Kinsey said gently. "Remember?"

"Oh," Carter replied after a moment, letting out a breathy sigh. "Right."

"Stay there," Lexi ordered and Carter gave a weak nod, still staring at the ceiling. The southern woman turned back to Kinsey. "Fig, Epps, and Lennox next?" Kinsey solemnly nodded. The pile of cement that had fallen hadn't harmed either Fig or Epps but they were incased in so much concrete that they hadn't been able to hear a thing and had barely been getting enough air. Weak but alive they emerged from their prison to tell the others that Lennox had run for his wife.

Uncovering Will and Sarah Lennox was solemn work. Both were dead. A jagged length of steel had stabbed through Will's chest and a chunk of concrete had shattered Sarah's neck. Epps, Fig, Kinsey, and Lexi after careful consideration left the bodies were they were. The barracks were incinerated. Everyone there was dead. Summer was taken by the Seekers, and Annabelle Lennox had received a head injury that didn't look serious yet none of them were able to rouse her. NEST was in pieces.

Upstairs in the second technology hub Glen had died shielding Maggie. Maggie had a broken leg but was otherwise unharmed. Her son Antonio had been mainland before the battle had started and was staying with his grandmother. They gave Maggie an emergency morphine shot and brought her downstairs to lay next to Carter whom Kinsey had determined had a concussion and the unconscious Annabelle. They all sat in solemn silence, quietly mourning the loss of their friends.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> I had to force myself to finally sit down and write this chapter because of all the deaths involved. Thanks to _MissShelz_ (no arguments there!) and _Riptide2_ (That is correct!) for reviewing the last chapter! Also, on a side note, there are only two more _planned_ curveballs left, one of which is going to start showing up fairly soon. I own nothing but my OCs


	15. Chapter 15

Callie had a headache. A very bad headache that she doubted was going to be washed away by over the counter drugs. Judging by Lace's constant twitches, her friend was suffering as well but that didn't make Callie feel any better. She groaned softly and gently placed her head in her hands, trying to make it stop hurting. "What's wrong?" Briley asked gently. She and Devi had been talking softly about something but now the older woman was watching her with this concern.

"I have this...this headache," Callie mumbled. "It's like- I don't know- like-"

"An entire marching band playing in your head," Lace finished.

"Exactly," Callie said, momentarily forgetting her pain. "How do you know?"

"Because I feel the exact same way," Lace grumbled.

"That's odd," Briley said, her expression contemplative.

"What's odd?" Lace demanded. When she didn't feel well Lace got cranky.

"I did some research on sparkmates after I found out about Jazz and I," Briley explained. "Evidentially there are several signs of impending sparkmates. The most common three are feeling drawn to someone, dream connections, and the feeling that your brain is trying to connect with theirs. The result for us, seeing that we have no processors, would be some form of headache."

"Great," Lace mumbled. "Just great." Privately Callie agreed with her.

"Try to get some rest," Briley advised. "It might help." Callie nodded and stood slowly, her head pounding harder. She moaned and stumbled toward the room she had slept in the night before, Lace right behind her.

Lacey Marie Witwicky was not having a good day. Sinking down on a bed and burying her head in a pillow, she let her eyes drift closed in the vain hope that it would lessen the aching in her head. Instead it worsened to a blinding pain. Lace's body automatically curled up and she could feel the wetness on her cheeks. She was sobbing blindly, hoping the pain would stop. It crystalized instead into a blinding white light. Lace felt herself float into the light and the pain faded away.

_He was driving beside an Autobot. If he could get beyond that fact he might actually be able to enjoy the day. As it stood he could only be relieved that they had seen no Decepticons and that they were almost to their destination. _

Lace's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright, gasping for breath. "They're almost here," she said.

"Shut up," Callie groaned. "My head is killing me."

"Sorry," Lace apologized softly and Callie managed to give her a soft smile before shutting her eyes.

Lexi had been trying the radio for almost four hours with no luck. Communications were down everywhere and there was no way so far to call for a medic. Jazz and TC had spent most of the day uncovering the Autobots on the island. None of them had died but some were dangerous injured and Ratchet had begun working on them as soon as he was free. They all surveyed TC with cautiousness but no one commented on the former Decepticon's presence.

"Any luck?" Kinsey's worried voice startled Lexi out of her thoughts, making the woman jump. "Sorry," Kinsey apologized and Lexi let out a weak laugh.

"No," she replied. "No luck. How about you?"

"Maggie is still out as is Annabelle, which is probably for the best," Kinsey said tiredly. "Carter is floating in and out of consciousness and Epps and Fig are helping as best as they can." Neither girl commented on the fact that the guys were digging out the injured soldiers and covering them with trash bags since they didn't have any body bags. That was too grim of a thought. "Get some rest," Kinsey said instead. "I'll man the radio and let you know if anything comes through." Lexi nodded and stumbled tiredly toward the main room in which they had set up temporary bunks. She just hoped she was tired enough to fall asleep without dreams.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> My apologies for leaving you hanging for so long and for the short chapter! I hope to get another, longer chapter up by Sunday. Thanks to _SJSGirl_ (I hated writing those deaths probably as much as you did reading them but since no one ever escapes war unscathed it had to be done :( ), _Riptide2_ (I'm hoping to keep the deaths to the minimum after the last chapter!), and _WarriorKat21_ (yes I am continuing this) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of Transformers you recognize.


End file.
